Nightmare
by Jazmin and Silvett
Summary: Sister and Brother. Divoted on one thing. Staying alive. Others will die in the process. In later chapters i will include the furry Sega friends, but i'm just tring to get through
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

"KIDS!GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" A elder (53) ran as fast as she could. Running for her two children. Running away from THEM!

"Mother?" her youngest child questioned, looking back at her tired mother. A shot ranged out just then and her mother was shot in the head. Clear shot. In front of her frighten child. "MOTHER! Mom?" the child screamed and ran towards her, but the eldest brother grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" They then ran from them. Almost to the door when another shot nearly missed the oldest hand. "Y-you bastered!" he screamed.

They could only make out what looked to be two blood-shot eyes, and the front of a pistol. "I beg to differ Justen." Another shot came from the pistol. Justen didn't know where it was going. Him or his sister. It never came. Nothing, not pain nor a grunt, or scream. He looked two his left. His sister held both of her hands up and a teal barrier surrounded them both.

"Justen go. I'll hold him off. Just go."

"y-yes," He left, but ran as fast he could over to his friend's house. Hunter. "Hunter! Hurry up! Let me in!" he banged on the door until a shadow of a fox appeared.

"wha are you-" Justen scurried to the living room.

"We have to help Jazmyn! She's in trouble-"The door shot open just then. A bloody body appeared. Then it fell forward. "JAZMYN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later….

"She'll be fine just some minor buses and cuts. She has to sleep to regain her energy. What happened Justen?" Hunter asked. The black and green hedgehog sighed.

"Our father and uncle had teamed up. They both hated our mother, but….I never thought it could go this far. John shot our mother." Justen tried not to cry. In the other room, Jazmyn stayed their crying.

"You can live with us. I'm sure our father will be fine with this situation." A purple hedgehog said coming from the shadows, alond with her brother.

"Katie? Why…. Are you here? I thought you were with…."

"Jacob? That bastered kicked me out a long time ago. It's ok. You should still come to my house . We will be happy to see you again.

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Sonic, Shadow, Manic, Silver, and a few other. You remember them right?"

"Right…."

Justen had no choice but to go with them. After Jazmyn was recovered they set out to go to Katie's house. Little did they know who was stalking them.

"Just wait you two. You'll be next heh."

Hey! Just to let you know, because I've noticed that the last one was pretty short, I will give you a heads up on what my OC's look like. And they are my friends not my family except my dad uncle and a few other's.

Jazmyn-(14) Hmmmmm a pure white hedgehog with blue eyes. Looks a lot like Silver but with the bangs down and short back hair. Same personality and powers only with Sonic's speed.

Justen-(14) oldest by a few months. Looks a lot like Shadow but only with green strips instead of red. Shadow's and Sonic's speed. And a little over protective.

Hunter-(14) youngest but the smartest. Orange fox (hehe his name dose not include).

Katie-(13) Purple hedgehog with black and green hair. Cousin's with Jazmyn. Had A LOT of boyfriends. Jazmyn (I'm) not to happy with that.:( She and Jazmyn bond like sister's.

You guys already know the rest of the charters. So hope you like cause I'm on a roll the Christmas with a new


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It. Was. Chaos! Everywhere you see, hedgehogs filled every space.

"uhhhhhhh?"

"Alright everyone! Formation now!" Everyone lined up. Katie went through every name. One name in particular caught Jazmyn's mind. Shadow. He looked depressed. She wanted to find out why.

And luckily it did. He had what people say a 'mental breakdown'. He ran out of the house and Jazmyn followed. He stopped at a hill with nothing but grass, everywhere. He suddenly fell down.

Jazmyn stepped forward. "What was that about?" Shadow suddenly stood up. Jazmyn was waiting for impact like he did with the others but it never came. Instead he spoke.

"I had to get away and…" Jazmyn already knew. She herd rumors, but she knew it was true. She sat down next to Shadow.

"It's hard to lose someone you dearly love. I know I had three people die already, But Shadow….Even the ultimate lifeform have to cry sometime." Jazmyn said calmly.

" Ahwww. How touching. Surprised it won't last long."

Jazmyn gasped and both turned around and saw two men carrying two caliber guns. Jazmyn backed up, with wide eyes. "Y-you! Father?"

"You're right my daughter, now hold on this won't hurt at all if you don't move." He said pointing the gun at Jazmyn's head.

-cliff hanger!


End file.
